Second Chances
by FaithfulWarrior
Summary: Severus Snape survives Nagini's bite…but this isn't the only wound he must recover from. How will his former colleagues along the Wizarding World view Dumbledore's murderer even after they know the truth? Can someone with such a dark past as he truly deserve a fresh start?
1. Prologue

**Really quick, please bear with the beginning. This is the only bit right from the movie. (I use mostly the scene from the movie, as I think they did a little better with it than in the book. Sorry J.K.) The rest is original. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Second Chances  
by**

 **FaithfulWarrior**

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Harry Potter stepped out from behind the crates where he had been hiding, and walked over to his gasping potions professor. He didn't know why he was approaching the man he had once despised, but for some reason, he was.

Harry knelt down and tried to comfort him in the best way he could. As Snape struggled to breathe through the pain from the large gash in his neck, Harry could see the fear etched in his eyes. He had never once witnessed his professor in such a vulnerable state, and Harry suddenly felt sorry for him no matter what the man had previously done.

The Boy-Who-Lived gingerly placed his hand on Snape's neck in an attempt to curtail the flow of blood coming from the large cut. Snape suddenly drew in a shaky breath, and Harry gave a weak smile; trying to reassure him that everything would be alright…although they both thought otherwise. But what the sardonic Potions Professor did next surprised Harry greatly: a single tear began to roll down Snape's cheek.

The shock of seeing their stern professor cry hindered any of the teens from recalling the memory spell. They all stared on until Snape—with much effort through his pain—brought his hands to his face.

"T-take them…take them…please," he gasped out, gesturing to the tears.

Harry was brought back to reality and turned quickly to Hermione. "Get me something!" Hermione opened her bag and began searching for _something_ , though unsure exactly what he wanted. "Quickly! A flask, anything!" he added hurriedly.

Hermione had a vial in an instant and quickly handed it to Harry who, in turn, focused his attention back to Snape. He placed his hand back on the wound—for he had removed it to converse with Hermione—and began to collect the tears.

Only after he had every last drop did Harry cap the flask. He turned and handed it to Hermione and then felt a hand grasp his arm. Harry was surprised at how weak the grip was, and could tell that the professor didn't have very much longer to live.

"Look…at…me," Snape's voice wavered as he spoke.

Then, the green eyes met the black and Harry saw something in those eyes that he never had before. It was almost…fondness. The face of one who had finally finished a long-toiled mission.

"You…have your mother's eyes." The Potions Master held Harry's gaze for a moment longer, before looking away to suffer slowly until death.

Harry stood up slowly and tried to shake from his mind the heaviness of so many losses. He must focus on what needed to be done.

"Alright…let's go see what he wanted to tell us," he said to his companions.

Hermione looked aghast. "Wha—Harry, we can't just _leave_ him here!" she exclaimed.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, he's dying."

Hermione shook her head adamantly. "There's got to be something we can do for him!" Harry sighed again in contemplation. Then Hermione's expression softened and she approached him. "Harry, I know what he did…but, I think there may be more to this than meets the eye," she stated gently.

Harry nodded slowly and looked up. "Alright. I'm going to take the memories to the pensieve. You and Ron stay here and see if you can help him."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Thanks, Harry."

"Try to get him to Madam Pomfrey. If no one else'll help him, I'm sure she will," he added. After receiving the flask from Hermione, Harry turned to leave.

"Harry, be careful," she called.

Harry smiled sadly. "I will." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking a look at this! I have worked hard on it for almost a year now, and it's so exciting to be able to share it with you all! I welcome reviews and constructive criticism, and will answer all questions and respond to your comments! I would also have you know that this story is complete…so have no fear about it being abandoned! It won't be very long, and I will post about every five days.**

 **Also… *cough cough* you didn't hear this from me, but there is also a sequel in the works that you most likely will find more interesting than this one. You'll have to wait until the end to find out why. ;)**

 **Love you guys!**

 **FW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, my jaw literally dropped at how much response this story has received already! No joke, you guys are awesome! The main thing in reviews you guys wanted was for the chapters to be longer, and I should have mentioned before…only the prologue will be that short. XD**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: Thank you for your comment! I'm so glad you find this story interesting. Hopefully I will maintain your interest! :)**

 **Jojo: Thank you! Yes, I apologize for the shortness, you will not be disappointed in that area in the future. And I totally know what it feels like to be into a story and then it gets abandoned. That will not happen here! ;P**

 **Corala: There will definitely be more! As I said in the last chapter, this story is complete and I won't leave it 'till it's finished! ;) Glad you're rooting for Snape! So am I!**

 **Guest: I do too! So I kind of had to write one myself. :) Don't worry! From now on, the chapters will be full size!**

 **snapefan18: Thank you for your review! Glad you're liking it! :)**

 **Cnoceys: Surprise! Your wish has been answered! I'll post every five days, so no need for tears! XD Lol**

 **Andrey258:** **Thank you for your review! Well, the dialogue is slightly different in the movie...you can see for yourself on YouTube if you search Snape's death scene. And thank you, I look forward to seeing what you think of the rest! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As soon as Harry left, Hermione wasted no time. She quickly knelt down in front of Snape and instructed Ron to bring her bag over. She cast a spell to help him keep breathing, for he had almost stopped, and applied dittany on all the major cuts. Then she began briefly inspecting his wounds.

"Hermione, you better _know_ I love you," Ron stated casually.

Hermione wasn't expecting that. Because of the situation however, she tried not to contemplate the possible depth of his comment that she was hoping for, and instead gave him a quizzical look.

"'Cuz if I didn't, I sure as bloody hell wouldn't be staying here helping the Greasy Git!"

Hermione tilted her head and gave him the "really?" look, then turned back to her patient.

"Professor Snape, can you hear me?" she asked.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, nodding slightly. Hermione grimaced at the pain written all over his features; it wasn't hard to tell he was hurting terribly.

"Everything's going to be alright, sir." She turned to Ron. "Ron, get me a large bandage."

He obeyed, and began siphoning through random equipment to find it. Hermione turned back to her professor when she felt a finger graze her arm in a failed attempt to grasp it. Snape was trying to form words to no avail. All he could get out were far from understandable grunts.

Finally, he rasped out, "L—leave…me."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, sir."

She turned and received the bandage from Ron, but this time Snape somehow managed to grab her arm. When he again had Hermione's attention, he shook his head as if she didn't understand.

"Leave me," he ordered.

Hermione temporarily ignored him so that she could put the bandage around his neck; but Snape gave an exasperated huff and tried to push her hand away.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but we never were very good at obedience, were we?" came her cheeky response.

Snape frowned and gave Hermione as venomous a sneer as he could manage.

It was her turn to huff this time. "Look, you can sneer at me all you want, but I'm _not_ leaving!"

"Go 'Mione!" Ron voiced, but shrank back under Snape's fully intact death glare that followed.

Hermione once again made an attempt to rap her professor's wound. This time, he let her. Either the man was too exhausted to fight her, or he knew she wasn't going to listen if he did. Hermione thought it was probably a bit of both.

After many winces and grimaces from Snape, and many "sorrys" from Hermione, she had wrapped his neck. Then she sat back and sighed while drumming her fingers on her thigh in thought.

"He's lost a lot of blood," she stated.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day when the ol' bat could get even paler than he already was."

Hermione shot him a look. "This is not funny, Ronald! He could die!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that. And I honestly couldn't care either way."

Snape sighed sharply, yet quietly. Hermione closed her mouth, deciding to wait on the response she was about to unleash on Ron. She turned to the professor to see if he had heard. He was looking away, at some far wall as if he hadn't heard a thing…but by the slight change in expression, Hermione could tell that he had. Snape actually wasn't very hard to read when he showed any emotion besides spite and hate and all of his other regulars.

She turned back to Ron. "That was a horrible thing to say, Ron."

Ron looked aghast. "Do you hear yourself? A horrible thing to say to the man who killed Dumbledore? To the man who we trusted?!" he exclaimed before adding, "…to some degree."

Hermione sighed. "Look, Ron…I don't understand either. I've been running all these things through my head and they don't add up. But we'll find out when all this is over. It's just…if it turns out we were wrong somehow…I'd feel pretty horrible about it." Ron looked down, biting the inside of his lip. "Will you help me help him?"

Ron looked up at Hermione's pleading eyes, sighed, and nodded slowly. "Of course I will…but I don't have to like it," he responded.

She gave a quick thank you and then was back to her task.

"I don't know what to do about the snake bite," she stated seriously. "We don't have any kind of anti-venom, and I don't think he'll make it back to the castle without any." Hermione looked at Ron and added, "In fact I'm surprised he's lasted as long as he has." Ron suddenly pointed to Snape, who was trying to get Hermione's attention.

She turned to him, and he murmured, "A-already…took…anti-venom."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, and gave a small smile.

Ron chuckled. "'Course he did, the devil," he quipped.

Snape struggled to sit up slightly and regain some of his dignity. "I'm sitting…right here… _Weasley_ ," he hissed with a scowl.

Ron gave a fake sweet smile to his former professor. "Awww, look! It's kicking in already, 'Mione! He's almost back to normal!"

Snape sneered at him and Hermione shook her head. "Just ignore him, sir."

Ron gaped. "Take _his_ side why don't you!"

She glared at him. "Would you please just _help_ me here?!"

Hermione reached to Snape hesitantly. He definitely wasn't one for touch, but they had to help him up. She put his left arm around her shoulder and Ron did the same. Snape had a mind to give Mr. Weasley a few more comments…but was much too exhausted.

Finally, after quite the hassle, they managed to hoist their professor to his feet.

* * *

About a half an hour later, the trio emerged from one of Hogwarts' secret underground tunnels. They had to go through it in order to keep out of sight of the Death Eaters.

Snape was anything but well. The trek had utterly sapped whatever small amount of energy he had left. Now, Ron and Hermione were practically carrying him. But they had to admit that neither of them had thought that the Potions Professor would've lasted as long as he did.

At last, Madam Pomfrey's makeshift infirmary in the Great Hall came into view, and all three of them practically huffed with relief. Pomfrey herself came shuffling over as soon as she saw the trio.

Gasping, she exclaimed, "Oh, Severus! What happened to you?"

Snape made an attempt at responding, but found that his throat had completely constricted on him. Whether from the snake's venom, Voldemort's cut, or both…he didn't know. The only thing that came out was a barely audible rasp. Hermione noticed his lack of speech and aided by giving Madam Pomfrey a quick summery of the professor's injuries.

"Oh dear," began Pomfrey. "Well bring him this way, you two."

She showed them a medical cot and they proceeded to lower Snape onto it. He winced and clutched at his abdomen, but managed to ease the rest of the way down onto the welcoming surface. His eyes closed tightly almost as soon as he touched down and pain was strewn about his features.

Ron had gone a few paces away to check on someone he knew, so Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "I'm going to get the necessary treatments…will you stay here and make sure he stays awake? I don't want him going into a coma."

Hermione nodded and Pomfrey scuttled quickly away; checking on a few patients as she went. After the medi-witch left, Hermione pulled up a chair and took a seat at her wounded professor's bedside. His face was frozen in a painful grimace, and his eyes were still closed somewhat tightly.

Hermione, not wanting him to pass out, ventured tentatively, "Professor? Professor Snape?"

Snape's eyes fluttered open and he mouthed the word "what" in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out save a soft, raspy guttural noise that seemed to cause him more pain. Hermione winced at his condition; she never thought there would come a time when she would actually _want_ Severus Snape to sneer at her. But now, he had not enough strength even for that.

"I'm sorry, sir. Madam Pomfrey says that you need to stay awake," she stated, feeling horrible for having to disturb him.

Snape barely nodded in acknowledgment before clutching tighter at his midsection. Hermione felt quite helpless as another groan escaped his lips. She looked on, trying to think of some way to aid him. Then she noticed the side of his face twitch slightly from his thick hair that was strewn about. Hermione leaned forward and gently brushed it away.

"You're going to be alright, Professor," she assured him.

Hermione Granger didn't quite know why she was doing this for Snape of all people. Harry and Ron sure didn't. And by the slightly confused look on her professor's face, neither did he. She blamed part of it on her compassion…and determination. But also because of what she saw in him. Most people didn't…in fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she was the only one. He was just so broken, so…alone. He had no one. And, she supposed, she was trying to give him a second chance. He had lived a life of emptiness and regret. Maybe if he survived this, he could start fresh again…maybe.

Madam Pomfrey's return interrupted her thoughts. She thanked Hermione for her help and began to treat him. Before long however, a few of the other infirmary occupants began to protest Snape's treatment. Both Pomfrey and Hermione began to try and settle the irate patients; but unfortunately it was to no avail.

Snape noticed the altercation and assumed that this was it. It was over. Then none other than Harry Potter strode into the infirmary.

"Listen," he began to the protestors. "I don't have time to explain. If you all haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war."

 _Potter_. Always one for sarcasm.

Suddenly Harry pointed to Snape. "But he's on our side. And you're not to touch him."

Snape was quite surprised at this, but didn't have too much time to mull it over because he was having trouble staying awake. His grateful eyes met Potter's for a moment before Snape blacked out.

* * *

 **Thank you all who have read this far! I know that the beginning can be a bit monotonous…or maybe I'm the only one that thinks that because I've read it so much, I don't know. XD Hopefully I'm not boring you all!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **FW**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, you guys are amazing! I've never gotten so much feedback on a story! *wipes tear* You just…I can't tell you how much this means to me. *sniff* Okay, sorry. XD**

 **Responses:  
Tasneem: So, I totally didn't realize that about Rowling! Thanks, I looked it up! And oh boy… no pressure at all! XD Hopefully I can reach your expectations! Your honest opinion will be most appreciated!**

 **Guest: So glad you think so! I will definitely keep writing! No worries!**

 **Guest: Glad you love it! :)**

 **Guest: XD You're awesome. I laughed so hard when I saw that again.**

 **t42n24t2: It's always a bonus when a reader says something specific they like about the story, so thank you! Yeah, I really try to stay as true to character as possible. Yup, Potter is a true Gryffindor for sure! XD**

 **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover: Thank you for your reviews! Glad you like it!**

 **Andrey258:** **Haha! I'm glad you liked it! Well, I think you'll just have to see what happens in future chapters. ;) I won't give anything away.**

 **Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I only came up with the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Darkness. That was the only thing he was aware of. He could feel nothing. He didn't dream, but he didn't wake. Time passed; it could've been minutes, could've been hours. He did not know.

At last, he became aware that his eyes were in fact closed. He had already assumed that of course, but now he could feel them; which was an improvement.

Then he began to notice a dull throb in his neck. Wait, scratch that…a dull throb in his body. It was everywhere and only getting worse. A labored sigh escaped his lips. His lips…he could feel them.

Finally feeling more in control, he tried to open his eyes. When they eventually fluttered open, the light blinded him at first. But as he adjusted, he could make out the familiar surroundings of the Hogwarts infirmary. He knew it quite well, though he surprisingly had never been in one of the beds before. Since he was here, the professor assumed that they had won. He dearly hoped so. Had Potter survived?

Snape soon noticed Madam Pomfrey by the back wall fiddling with a few potions, and he tried to remain unnoticed. He knew full well how Poppy fussed over her patients, and would rather not be on the receiving end of that until he could have at least a few moments to assess his situation in peace.

The Potions Master tried to sit up slightly when a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. He hissed sharply and laid back down. Madam Pomfrey plucked her head up from what she was doing and looked to see where the sound had come from. Then her gaze fell upon Snape and she gasped. He was in pain, sure, but he could still manage an eye roll. So much for being discrete.

Pomfrey hustled over as fast as she could, and began to look him over. "Severus! You're awake! Oh, thank Merlin!" she exclaimed.

Snape nodded, placating her, but immediately regretted it. He winced from the pain in his neck.

Madam Pomfrey waved her hands in rebuke. "Oh, don't _do_ anything, Severus! Your ego will just have to wait until you're better," she stated with a nod for emphasis.

Snape scowled and opened his mouth to retort, but found that his throat had completely constricted…again. This perturbed him greatly and he vowed to get her when his voice came back…if he got it back.

Poppy noticed his lack of speech and quipped, "And so will your sardonic comments!"

Snape crossed his arms and looked away defiantly. Pomfrey just laughed, making the Potions Master even more agitated. She paced to the other side of the cot and picked up a jar from the bedside table. Since Poppy was now in his line of vision again, Snape turned his head back the other way. He refused to address her.

Madam Pomfrey however, was undeterred. Reaching forward, she quickly peeled off the bandage concealing the gash on his neck. Snape hissed in pain and clutched his throbbing neck, glaring at her. To his utter chagrin, she ignored his pain and shooed his hand away.

Scrutinizing the wound, Poppy commented, "You're improving quite rapidly, Severus. At this pace, you should be out of here in about one week."

Snape thought about the many snarky comments he could make such as, 'I'd improve a lot quicker if you'd quit pealing bandages like that!' then the last thing Poppy said set in. A week?! What the hell was he supposed to do sitting in a hospital bed for a week?!

Pomfrey, ignoring Snape's outraged expression, unscrewed the lid of the jar in her hand and scooped some of the balm onto her fingers.

Then she looked up and chuckled. "You know what, you're right. I don't know _what_ I'm going to do stuck with _you_ for a whole week."

Poppy then steadied his neck with one hand and attempted to apply the balm with the other. But an extremely indignant Snape scowled and fidgeted, having none of it.

Pomfrey pulled back and huffed. "You know you're worse than the children!"

Snape reluctantly allowed her to wipe the balm on his wound and put on a new bandage, but not without a few eye rolls.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she said sarcastically, earning herself a sneer. "You know I've been doing that for four days and you didn't mind a bit."

Snape shot her a puzzled look. Four days?

"Yes," Poppy replied. "Believe it or not you were out for that long."

Frowning, he looked down; then noticed that he wasn't in his usual attire, but a white hospital gown. Snape grimaced and absently fiddled with the fabric.

"Well, I'm very sorry about that. Unfortunately, I have no _black_ gowns. I'd rather not send my patients into depression," Pomfrey teased.

Snape simply huffed and looked away. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, looking more serious now.

"I do wish you wouldn't put on your silly act with me, Severus. But I am very glad that you're alright," she said kindly, albeit somewhat sadly. She patted his arm lightly—which earned her another scowl—and then left, no doubt to care for another patient.

Snape sulked. He was alive and sitting in an infirmary, without his beautiful voice, without his comfy black robes and billowy cape. Nothing but pain. It was all _Potter's_ fault. He should've just left him alone but no. He and his bloody green eyes had to show up and save the day…as per usual. Oh, when he got out of here…if he was still around, Harry Pain-In-The-Arse Potter was going to get a nice hex right in the—hex…wand. Where was his wand?

Snape began searching around for every wizard's most precious object. Madam Pomfrey apparently heard the rustling for she was at his bedside within a few seconds. The Potions Master ignored her however, and continued to look.

"Severus, are you looking for your wand?" she asked.

Snape glanced up and gave a terse nod. Poppy withdrew a long black object from her pocket.

"I kept it safe for you until you awoke," she said, handing him the wand.

Snape examined it and when he found everything in order he looked back at Pomfrey and gave a somewhat nod of somewhat gratitude.

She chuckled. "You're welcome." She turned to leave but just before exiting she added, "And don't even _think_ about changing the colour of those robes!"

Snape, who was about to do just that, grunted and indignantly plopped his wand down next to him. He sat back into the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Put him in white clothes and tell him not to change the colour…the nerve! And keeping him cooped up in an infirmary for a week?! He felt fine! He had the mind to just up and leave right there! His neck was feeling better…probably from Poppy's medicine but he'd never admit it. And it wasn't like she could stop him.

In fact, Snape was going to do just that. He hoisted himself up rather quickly, moving his feet to the side of the bed. But a sharp pain coursed through his body causing the Potions Master to cry out slightly; which extremely hurt his throat. He didn't dare move and decided to wait out the pain. But Madam Pomfrey, who apparently could hear every bloody thing, came quickly shuffling into the room.

"Severus Snape! What on Earth are you doing?!" she chastened.

Snape was still in pain, but he would never deprive anyone of a scowl.

"Lay back down this instant!" Pomfrey continued, thrusting her finger toward the bed.

Snape grudgingly obeyed, wincing slightly as he did so.

Poppy shook her head and huffed. "Now, _I'm_ your doctor," she began, earning what was probably the fiftieth eye roll from Snape. "And you are not to leave that bed unless _I_ say so! And if you refuse to rest, so help me Severus I _will_ Stupefy you!"

Snape arched a brow skeptically. She wouldn't dare! Would she?

Pomfrey's eyes widened. "Don't believe me? Just try it again!"

She was serious! The nerve.

"Now go to sleep."

Snape frowned. How dare she tell him what to do! Well he certainly wasn't going to give in! He would sleep when he wanted to sleep! Even if he was slightly tired.

Poppy, sensing Snape's behavior, raised her brow as if challenging him to try her. Snape sighed sharply and rolled his eyes in defeat. He'd let her win…this time. Besides, he was too tired to argue, and even the smallest word would cause him incredible pain. And she knew it too.

Snape exaggeratingly shut his eyes as if to say, 'there, happy?'

Madam Pomfrey nodded, trying to restrain a chuckle at his ridiculous behavior. "Good. And don't think about trying anything again…I'm watching you."

Then she left and Snape was alone once again.

Alone.

This was what he enjoyed…wasn't it? He had thought so, but only during his short time as Headmaster did he begin to doubt it. He had lost everyone's trust. Whether they had any trust in him in the first place, he didn't know. And he couldn't blame them if they didn't. After all, who in their right mind would trust a Death Eater.

But he had thought them his colleagues! And they had abandoned him. They hadn't given him one ounce of the benefit of the doubt. Not even Minerva.

Well, they showed then what they truly thought he was from the beginning. And that was fine by him. As soon as he was recovered, he would leave. No one would want or need him here…especially after all that he had done.

And with these thoughts, Severus Snape drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Poor Severus. Not to worry, though! He may or may not have an unexpected visit when he wakes up…you didn't hear that from me. XD**

 **Thank you so much for reading! And reviews are always appreciated! They make my day!**

 **FW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys again for all of your support! I'm surprised every time at how many favorites, follows, and reviews you give! It makes me happy! :)**

 **t42n24t2: He certainly is! Thank you so much, your review made me smile. :)**

 **kirsty21: Glad you like it!**

 **JQ: I'm so glad! I hope you like the rest!**

 **lunahelena: Oh, my word. I laughed so hard at that. I think that's my new favorite Snape name. He is totally a deva of the darkness. XD I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

 **Guest: Haha! I'm sure she thought about it!**

 **JunieB: It makes me so happy to know you love it, and that I'm staying true to character! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**

 **PaperMagic: It is so encouraging to know that I keep everyone in character! I'm hoping I can keep it that way. Thank you for your review, and I will definitely continue! ;)**

 **Guest: So glad you're liking it, and that I'm staying in-character! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

 **Andrey258:** **XD Yeah, he is a little grumpy about that. Thank you! I'm glad that I am staying in character and entertaining you all!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing on this site would I? All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Yes. Well, he's currently asleep. … No, you may come now. He'll be up soon I'm sure, if he isn't already. … You're welcome. I don't know how nice he's going to be though." A laugh. "That's true. … Good afternoon."

The voice of Madam Pomfrey drifted its way to Snape's bed and he wondered if she was talking about him. He quickly banished that thought. Why would anyone want to visit him? His musings were halted by Poppy's footsteps approaching.

"Alright, don't give me that nonsense. I know you're awake," she said.

Snape grudgingly opened his eyes and frowned at her.

Pomfrey chuckled. "Actually I was bluffing. But it worked quite well don't you think?"

His frown deepened into a scowl and she shook her head.

"Save it. You've got a visitor coming soon and you'll need all your strength to sneer at _him_ until your heart's content."

After a "hmmpf" from Snape, Madam Pomfrey left. Looking down at his disgustingly white clothing, the Potions Master wondered who on Earth would be visiting him. Maybe one of the professors, coming to give some sob story about how they _always_ knew he was good and that they were _so_ sorry, how is he _feeling_ …does it _hurt_? No, he hoped that wasn't the case.

It certainly wouldn't be one of the students! Would it? No. There was no way. Snape was sure he had singlehandedly given out at least one detention to every person in the school _and_ taken _many_ house points…unless they were Slytherin of course. So, there was no good reason for a student to come visit someone like him.

Then, the door to the infirmary opened slowly and the face of Harry Potter poked into view. He was still all grimy from battle and looked like he had hardly slept a wink. When Snape looked to see who it was he immediately frowned. Potter. Of all people. Was he curious how the boy had survived? Yes. Did he show it? No.

Harry smiled awkwardly under his professor's cavernous gaze and slowly made his way to him. "Hello, sir," he ventured.

Snape made no attempt to answer or acknowledge him.

Harry had the guts to sit on the edge of the professor's bed which caused Snape to frown slightly. Then he asked, "How are you feeling?"

The Potions Master sneered and looked away.

Harry took it as an answer that he was back to normal. "Good," he responded.

This caused Snape to become quite indignant and he wished that the boy would leave.

Potter sighed. "Look…I know I'm probably the last person you want to see."

Snape tilted his head down in condescending confirmation.

"But, I just wanted…to apologize."

Harry's professor frowned in confusion and listened as his student continued.

"I…I haven't treated you with sufficient respect all of my years here. I _was_ arrogant. And, I should've trusted Dumbledore, I should've trusted…you. But, I didn't. I'll admit you certainly didn't make things very easy for me…but I was still wrong. And I hope maybe someday you can forgive me…and perhaps even my father as well."

Snape's mouth was slightly agape. He had not expected this at all. An apology? From Potter?! No, this had to be some sort of ruse.

Before he could ponder further however, Harry continued. "I also wanted to thank you. Without you…I couldn't have defeated Vol—" Snape winced slightly at the name that Harry was about to utter, so Harry humored him. "You-Know-Who." Potter looked down for a moment to contemplate his words, then looked back up. "You saved the Wizarding World…you're a hero. You've been sacrificing everything much longer than I have been. And I thank you."

Snape was utterly at a loss for words. And it wasn't due to the fact that he literally couldn't speak, but because of this young man's sentiments. He was still extremely skeptical as to their validity, but Potter seemed genuine. After all the things he had done to him…all the insults and sneers.

Harry, not wanting to embarrass his professor and himself any longer, stood. "Thank you for your time, sir." He made to leave but then turned back to his professor. "Sir? May I come back about this time tomorrow?" he asked.

Snape tossed his arm in the air as if to say, "I couldn't stop you if I wanted to." So, with a smile and a nod Harry Potter left the infirmary.

Snape sat in shock. What just happened? The Boy-Who-Lived apologizing to the Potions Master? He shook his head. Potter was just trying to look good and ease his conscience…that was that. But he wanted to come back the next day. Why? He had to want something; everybody always wants something. He must want whatever it was pretty badly for him to do what he just did though.

Never mind. He was too tired to worry about Potter. Snape was starting to get annoyed at just how often he was tired. Granted, this _was_ the first day since him coming out of a coma, but still! This was boring.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to relax even though every inhale and exhale pained him. Finally, however, the Potions Master once again fell asleep.

* * *

" _Y_ _ou have been a good and faithful servant, Severus; but only I can live forever."_

 _Voldemort sliced the wand through the air, leaving a large gash on Snape's neck. Then the snake advanced on him and began whispering his name over and over. Louder and louder it came until his ears and neck started to throb._

 _SSSSSeverus. SSSSSSSeverus!_

 _With a pounce the snake struck and coiled itself around his neck!_

Snape's eyes shot open and he jolted to sit up; but searing pain and a hand on his chest hindered him.

"Sit back, Severus."

The voice of Madam Pomfrey filtered through his thoughts. It wasn't whispers…it was just a dream.

"You were only dreaming," she continued. "Are you alright?"

Snape frowned when he realized that Pomfrey had witnessed him having a nightmare and gave her a terse nod in response.

Poppy, as if perceiving the source of his distress, smiled almost as if to a child. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you have bad dreams just like everybody else."

Snape's frown deepened, but then softened slightly as he nodded a silent thank you before returning to his customary stone-faced expression.

Pomfrey chuckled slightly. "Besides, you definitely have the right to have a nightmare, with all that's happened to you. And it was sort of my fault anyway…I was trying to change your bandage."

Snape allowed her to do just that, however slightly indignant, and she took a small potion from her pocket.

"Drink this," she instructed.

Snape frowned skeptically but obeyed nonetheless. It tasted horrible and he scrunched his nose after downing the last swig. He then handed the empty bottle back to Madam Pomfrey.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then reconsidered. Then, she said with a slight smile, "Sleep well, Severus."

Poppy looked as if she wanted to say more, but decided against it. Snape was glad she did. He never was one for small talk, especially when he couldn't say anything in return.

Soon, Poppy retired to her quarters after checking on a few more patients. Snape had noticed that the amount of infirmary occupants was starting to lessen. Good, he preferred solitude. He also noticed just how dark it had gotten. The Potions Master certainly didn't want to sleep again, but he also didn't have anything better to do.

His mind wandered to the Potter boy. Perhaps he had misjudged him? Maybe he wasn't as arrogant and dunderheaded as he had thought. Well, no…he was definitely a dunderhead, and he definitely has respect issues. But, maybe…maybe all this time he had been seeing James Potter, instead of Harry Potter…maybe.

Wait, what had Poppy given him! Was he seriously reconsidering his judgment of _Potter_?! Yep, he had officially lost it.

Refusing to think any more on the subject, for the third time that day he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I so love hearing what you all think about this story, so feel free to review! :)**

 **FW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: Here's the next one! I hope you like it just as much!**

 **t42n24t2: Haha! Yeah, our dear Potions Master is a bit beside himself at this point! XD Thank you so much for your reviews, I always look forward to them! :)**

 **PaperMagic: I agree! I would have loved to see that in the books as well. :( But I'm glad I'm keeping everyone in character so far! Thank you for your in-depth reviews as well, I look forward to seeing your opinions. :)**

 **kirsty21: Thanks I will you're welcome**

 **Andrey258:** **Wow. I am impressed! Getting someone to cry while reading your story is always a bonus for the author! :) I'm glad you liked the interaction!**

 **Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Snape awoke to a nauseatingly bright room and searing pain…two things he simply adored. Then another wonderful event presented itself in the form of Madam Pomfrey and more medicine.

Apparently, he had been scowling…or something to that effect, because Poppy frowned. "Don't give me that look. You know, I have a mind to just let you sit there in pain."

Snape arched a brow and formed the, "you-don't-have-the-capacity-to-leave-anyone-alone-for-longer-than-five-minutes-when-they're-resting-let-alone-in-pain" face.

Poppy sighed. "You're right. I couldn't do that."

She then began going through her routine of changing Snape's bandages, giving him potions, and tending to his other various injuries; and Snape began going through _his_ routine of scowling, huffing, and eye rolling. Madam Pomfrey thought he really could be a big baby sometimes: she had a mind to tell him that, but thought she would give him a break…only because of everything he had recently gone through. She also filled him in on all that had occurred in the battle. He was glad for that…until she stopped giving facts and instead babbled about this and that.

Snape almost got his hopes up as Poppy finally turned to leave, but then she remembered something…oh joy.

"Oh! Severus, I almost forgot." She pulled a fairly small notebook out of her pocket and handed it to him. "This is so you can communicate." Snape accepted the book, but looked it over with distaste.

Poppy held up her hands in defense. "I know…you can't yell at people with a notebook, but I had a few ideas about that."

Snape gave her the "are you serious?" look, but Poppy continued nonetheless.

"You could underline the words that you really want to stress…and if you're _really_ cross, you could snap the book shut when you're done sneering and scribbling and all that."

Snape sat with his mouth slightly agape.

Pomfrey looked up in contemplation, then she shook her head. "You know what…scratch that. You should probably always snap the book closed."

Snape rolled his eyes, realizing that he was being teased yet again. Poppy was really starting to get annoying.

"Alright, I'm sorry," she conceded. "But at least you can _write_ your snooty comments now. I should be getting a thank you!"

The Potions Master looked back at Pomfrey with pursed lips of disapproval. Then, without breaking eye contact, he tersely flipped open the notebook and slapped his wand on the center of the page. Soon words began to form in a scrawl that wasn't quite messy, but certainly wasn't calligraphy.

It read,

 _ **First of all, you and I both know that you're not sorry. Second, you have been mocking me every day now, and I have not gotten a word in edgewise. So no, you don't get a thank you.**_

As the words finished appearing, Madam Pomfrey skimmed over the writing. A previously suppressed smile began to form on her cheeks immediately, and as soon as she finished reading, the medi-witch laughed.

Snape immediately frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. She was laughing at him again. Did no one take him seriously?!

Madam Pomfrey's laughing spurt finally dissipated…and after a deep breath she said, "I'm sorry, Severus. It's just, you haven't said anything for so long…and I almost forgot about your sarcastic side."

The Potions Master sneered at her, but then arched a brow when he noticed she wanted to say more.

"When you don't have your deep threatening voice," she finally began. "And you're lying in a hospital bed in _white_ clothes…"

Snape frowned, awaiting more of her inevitable mockery.

"You're really not too intimidating, Severus," she finished.

Pomfrey began to chuckle again, and Snape snorted in disapproval. He was really getting tired of sitting in this bloody infirmary. Would this week never end?

"But on a more serious note," she began again. "I was curious if I could send one of the house elves to your quarters to pick up something to keep you busy? A book…perhaps?" She lifted her arms sharply in a shrug, and Snape wondered if this too was intended as a joke at his expense…he really needed to get his voice back. The Potions Master decided to ignore it and instead tapped on the notebook once again.

 _ **I suppose.**_

"What book would you like?" Poppy asked.

Snape thought for a moment, before requesting his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. He wanted to see if there was any way to speed up this stupid recovery process.

"Very well." And with that, Madam Pomfrey finally left.

Now, Snape had nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. He did notice however that he had slept for quite a while. The sun was high and it was probably around noon if not later.

He mentally groaned. Potter would be here soon. That is, if the arrogant twit meant anything he uttered yesterday. In fact, Snape highly doubted the boy would even show up. Not that he cared. Certainly not. He just, was curious if the spawn of James Potter was actually capable of apologies. But then, he was _also_ the offspring of Lily. Her name alone cut him to the core. But no, he wouldn't let old memories resurface. He had to keep up his walls. Still, the boy was reckless and arrogant and disrespectful, granted, but he couldn't help but wonder if Potter was indeed more like Lily than he had once thought.

Madam Pomfrey reentered the infirmary, and Snape was thankful for the distraction…however annoying it may be. She strode up to his bedside and held out a very worn, purple book.

The Potions Master nodded his head in a terse thank you. Poppy seemed to chuckle slightly, but otherwise said nothing. Then, after checking an indignant Snape over for injuries, she left him to his reading. Snape huffed, he was tired of being poked and prodded at! Were his wounds really that bad? The intense throbbing in his neck was enough of an answer.

He lay back on the bed and looked at the book on his lap. He could start reading…but then Potter would probably come in and interrupt before he even finished the first line on the page. No, he'd wait for the boy. Not because he wanted company or anything…ridiculous. He simply was curious if Potter would show.

Time passed, and soon it was well after the hour when The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Arse had made his appearance the day before. Snape was not surprised. He knew Potter wouldn't show up…why would he? Who in their right mind would visit him?

The Potions Master frowned and huffed slightly. Leave it to Potter to soften him up to the point where he was actually _expecting_ the boy! What had this world come to?! No matter. He had wanted to read today anyway.

After readjusting his position in the least painful way possible, the snarky professor opened his book and began looking at various potions. He knew full well that many new books had been published regarding potions…but he simply couldn't part with this one. He had the new ones as well, of course, but this was his favourite. He had added in many blank pages in the back and written a plethora of his own brews on them.

On the way to a specific potion, Snape noticed a stain on one of the pages. His fingers immediately stopped flipping as he recalled how it got there.

* * *

" _A_ _ww…did you spill your pretty potion, Snivelly?" the voice of James Potter whispered sharply._

 _They were in the middle of Potions class, and a test. A very important one to_ some _people. Severus had been studying for it for a week now, desperately wanting to ace it. He would have too, if Potter and his little friends hadn't decided to have their fun._

 _Professor Slughorn turned and noticed his favorite student's overturned flagon. His brow knitted. "Mr. Snape, how very unfortunate. Perhaps after class you could—"_

 _The professor was soon interrupted by Sirius Black. "Sir, if I may?" he asked with an innocence all the students knew to be fake._

" _Yes, Mr. Black?" Slughorn addressed him, though slightly annoyed at being interrupted._

" _Isn't there a rule that states you can't re-brew potions during testing? If you spill it, that's your problem, and you just have to lose points."_

 _Severus frowned deeply. They just wouldn't leave him alone._

 _The professor sighed. "Yes." He turned to Severus. "I am sorry, Mr. Snape but Mr. Black is correct."_

" _But he didn't spill it!"_

 _The room turned at the indignant and entirely female voice. Severus turned as well; he knew that voice. It was Lily. She had stood up from her seat and frowned at her…boyfriend. Severus practically grimaced at the thought, it tore him apart when he saw them together. He knew he himself didn't deserve her…but he had hoped she would have had better taste than_ Potter _._

 _Professor Slughorn addressed the newcomer to the conversation. "Oh? Would you mind telling me who did, Miss Evans?" he asked._

 _Lily froze. She looked at Potter, who's eyes were pleading for her not to tell. And Severus just barely heard him whisper, "Lily, I'm sorry. We won't do it again."_

 _Then she looked at_ him _. Those beautiful green eyes. Severus didn't plead with her as Potter had, but he wasn't telling her_ not _to tell either…it was her choice. However, he knew she would. Lily was always one to stand up for him, even though he usually didn't like it._

 _She suddenly broke eye contact by looking down. "I'm afraid I didn't see who it was, sir."_

 _Severus' jaw slackened…and Black's arrogant smirk that was sent his way didn't even register._

" _I'm very sorry to hear that," Slughorn said with a sigh. "Can anyone else tell me who did it?" He looked around the room at each student, but his eyes lingered slightly longer on the Marauders. When no one answered, he uttered, "How unfortunate." He then turned to Severus. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Snape. Your grade will go down because of the spill. But don't worry, you still completed your potion without trouble, and from what I saw of your progress you were spot on."_

 _Severus glanced at his professor. "Uh, th-thank you, sir." Then he sat back down without another word._

 _He had lost her…lost his only friend. It was his fault, too. He deserved it, he didn't deserve her. Severus turned around after a spit-ball hit the back of his neck, but his glare disappeared as he caught Lily's eye. Her gaze was apologetic as she looked away._

* * *

The memory had struck Severus out of nowhere. Why did they have to do that? Come tumbling over him whenever they wanted to? Bringing themselves back off of dusty shelves in the back of his mind?

She had never spoken to him after that. That was the very last time. It was his fault…it always was. Why did he have to be such a dunderhead of a child? Forsaking his time with dear Lily, and spending it instead with Crabbe and Goyle? What had he been thinking?!

He had truly failed her. She was gone…gone because of him.

A single tear coursed down the dour man's cheek. Why did he have to do all the things he had done? And why didn't he pay for them with his life? Lily was dead because of him…and here he sat alive after the war.

He knew it was impossible…but still wished that somehow, he could take her place.

* * *

 **That was depressing. He needs a hug. Any volunteers?**

 **Thank you for reading and for supporting this fic! You guys are awesome! And reviews make my day, so don't be shy! :)**

 **Also, if any of you guys have a one-shot prompt…I'd love to hear it! Can't guarantee how soon I'd be able to get to it…but that all depends on how lengthy you want the plot to be. ;)**

 **FW**


	6. Chapter 6

**PaperMagic: You're welcome! I'm happy you're enjoying it! You have asked some very interesting questions. And ten points to your house for asking about the life debt! That will be addressed in the future, and bravo for thinking of that because I didn't think anyone would! XD  
Thank you so much for the prompt! I love it and already have some ideas about how it will go. Definitely keep an eye out for the one-shot because I plan on working on it soon. Thank you again for your frequent reviews! They mean a lot! :)**

 **BlueWater5: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **gginsc: XD Yeah...I could go on and on about Lily, but I'll not bore you all. You can PM me if you'd like to talk about it.**

 **Andrey258:** **Thank you! He needed a hug. XD Yeah...I'm sure he didn't want to tell her all of it because of his pride. That is an interesting suggestion about George and I will definitely consider it! And...about the Madam Pomfrey thing...people have been asking about that. I encourage you to just keep reading and trust me. :) That's all I can say.**

 **Disclaimer: Guys…if I only owned Harry Potter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Minerva McGonagall ambled through hallway after hallway until she reached the door to the Hogwarts infirmary. She hesitated. Severus Snape was on the other side of this door, she knew…but how to even approach speaking with him she had not the faintest idea.

She had always considered him a dear friend to her—although she most certainly would never admit it to him—and was devastated when he had…well, you know. Minerva hadn't wanted to believe it…and fighting him had been so hard for her. Then, after the battle, Potter approached her and told her everything. To say she felt guilty was an understatement.

Finally, gathering her wits about her, McGonagall pushed open the door. Severus was lying not ten feet away on one of the cots, staring down at a book. He was either distracted or ignoring her, Minerva figured. As she slowly approached the bed, the previous Head of Gryffindor House chose the former of her conclusions.

She moved her head so that she would be in his line of vision, slightly confused at his behavior. Perhaps she should've checked with Poppy first regarding his condition…but Potter _had_ informed that he was his normal snarky self, even without his voice.

"Severus?" she offered.

Nothing.

Frowning, Minerva followed Snape's line of vision and it appeared that he was fixed upon a stain on one of the old pages. Looking back at the younger man, she drew in a breath at what she saw.

A single tear made its way down his cheek.

In all of the years she had been his professor, and then his colleague, never had Professor McGonagall witnessed Severus Snape shed a tear. She was instantly moved and all of her guilt resurfaced. This man had been completely and utterly alone almost all his life, and the time when he had needed a friend the most, she had been his enemy instead.

With features exposing her concern, Minerva hesitantly reached out to place a comforting hand on Snape's forearm.

"Sever—?"

As soon as he was touched, the Potions Master snapped out of his sorrowful reverie. He sent a quick glare to his addressor, then looked away. Behind a shroud of black hair, Snape composed himself; regaining his wall of unfeeling indifference. Minerva watched as he stiffened, swiped the proof of his vulnerability off his cheek, and turned to face her.

His face was cold, calculating. Minerva didn't quite know what to say. Thankfully for her, he started the conversation by sharply tapping the blank notebook beside him.

 _ **What do you want, Minerva.**_

He looked extremely aggravated. Although that was normal for him, Minerva knew that it was because of the state she had found him in, and of her being there in the first place.

"Severus, I apologize for interrupting you…I—"

 _ **No. I apologize for letting down my guard,**_ he interrupted with another sharp blow of wand on paper.

Minerva tilted her head. "Please, Severus. You're safe now, there's no reason for you to have to have your—"

 _ **I repeat. What. Do you. Want.**_

Yes. He was definitely perturbed. McGonagall frowned sorrowfully. "I want to see how you're feeling. I want to see if there's anything I can do to help. I wanted to come sooner but—"

 _ **Don't give me that rubbish, Minerva! You and I both know that you want nothing to do with me! Why are you pretending otherwise?**_

Before she could answer, Snape hit the book again.

 _ **Oh, I understand. Potter told you…didn't he? Leave it to him to go around telling secrets about me that aren't even his to tell!**_

"Severus," Minerva began gently. "Young Potter did tell me the whole story, yes. But not to gossip. He's trying to set things straight about you. Trying to do right. And, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you."

 _ **The way you treated me? The way you treated me?! I am a murderer, Minerva! I deserved every nasty look, every snide comment, I deserved to be treated like a pariah! But now, after you find out the truth, you come and apologize. Well, save your breath, Minerva. Don't waste it on garbage like me.**_

McGonagall tensed in anger. "Severus Snape! I'm ashamed of you! I hardly got any sleep! I wept, trying to understand why you did such a thing! I wept because I had lost…" her voice faltered in emotion. "I had lost _two_ dear friends."

Snape stared on. Whatever he might have been thinking or feeling at that moment was utterly masked from Minerva.

Her head and countenance fell. "I hope that someday you'll forgive me. And I want you to know that I hold nothing against you. Until then, Severus." With that, Minerva McGonagall dejectedly left the infirmary.

Snape's walls held strong until the moment the door latched close. Then he heaved a great sigh and struggled to keep control of his emotions. Leaning back on the bed, he pondered everything Minerva had said. Before drifting to sleep he wondered why he was always pushing people away.

* * *

The Potions Master awoke to a dark infirmary. He must have fallen asleep…that was really getting annoying. He'd fall asleep when he wanted to fall asleep! A light interrupted his perturbed thoughts. Soon, Madam Pomfrey came into view…wonderful.

"Severus? Are you awake?" she asked quietly so as not to disturb him if he was still sleeping.

"Un—" Snape suddenly stopped. Why he had attempted to respond was beyond him…but his voice sounded absolutely horrid!

Poppy's eyes widened. "Are you trying to speak?" she asked eagerly.

Snape rolled his eyes. _Obviously_.

"Hang on," Pomfrey began, narrowing her eyes. "Were you going to say 'unfortunately?'"

Snape faced her and attempted to answer. "Ma—may—maybe," he rasped out with a scowl.

Poppy chuckled despite herself. She knew that was a crack at him having to talk to her because he was awake. Snape, however, thought that she was laughing at his voice. He frowned and attempted to yell at her by means of his notebook so as not to embarrass himself again.

Madam Pomfrey snatched up the book. "Oh, no you don't. The only reason I gave that to you was because I thought that you would still be too weak to talk. It seems I had forgotten that you heal quickly. It's perfectly alright for you to use your voice now, Severus."

Snape scowled. Fine. If she wanted him to talk, then he would talk. "W—why…did you…come, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey suddenly became serious. "I came to tell you that Minerva meant everything she said to you."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Severus Snape!"

 _Here she goes._

"That woman was utterly _devastated_ when she found out!"

He sneered, "Of course…she was," then coughed slightly. "I killed…her 'dear friend.'"

She shook her head. "No. Not only for Albus, but for you! She couldn't understand why you did it, none of us could!"

Snape looked away, not really knowing how to answer.

Poppy sighed. "Severus," she said softly. "when Potter told—" At the sound of his name, Snape's lip curled in disgust. Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Are you still angry he didn't show today?" Snape's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "Oh yes," Poppy continued. "I know you were waiting for him to keep you company."

The Potions Master sneered. "You n-know…nothing of me."

Poppy sighed again and chose not to answer that. "Severus, do you know why Potter didn't come today?"

Snape scoffed. "Because he…didn't want to see me? Well, who…would've thought!" he quipped sarcastically. Of course, not to the result he would've liked because of his voice that kept giving out.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "No. He's at the Ministry trying to clear your name!"

That surprised him. Potter was doing what? Maybe he had misheard. Snape replaced the look of surprise with his customary stony expression.

"That young man hasn't slept a wink until last night. He was helping me with the wounded, and Minerva with repairing the castle. He never even stopped working to clean himself up."

That would explain why the boy had been so filthy…but, could this all be true?

Poppy, perceiving his doubt, although he gave no indication thereof, added, "Believe it, Severus. The boy isn't all like his father. You just need to take the time to see that."

Snape scowled. "I…will do nothing of…the sort!"

She sighed. "As you wish."

Snape noticed that Madam Pomfrey looked more solemn than usual. And tired…very tired. She sank slowly onto his bedside chair and sighed again.

"The funeral was today," she said quietly. Tears formed in her eyes and she attempted to cover them by massaging her temples. "We lost so many, Severus. So many." Finally unable to contain the tears, she began to sob quietly.

Snape did not know what to do. No one ever cried when he was around…no adult, that is. He never allowed personal conversations, so he never had to worry about crying individuals.

He blinked a few times, before settling on: "It's…going to be alright, Poppy." He said it gently; gentler than he had meant to, actually.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at him with a touched countenance, then stood and enveloped the Bat of the Dungeons in a hug.

Snape stiffened. He was not in any way comfortable with physical contact. After a second however, he managed to bring his arms down to pat the sniffling woman's back awkwardly.

Poppy pulled away promptly, taking her best guess that he was probably not fond of hugs. "You know, Severus, you're not such a grump as people say."

Snape frowned. "Yes, well don't go around telling people I'm giving free hugs, or you'll have a few knew patients sitting in your infirmary." Oh, that was a good one. _And_ his voice didn't crack, bonus!

Madam Pomfrey shook her head with a smile. _And, he's back._

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. Even if I _did_ go around saying that, I don't know that anyone would be either brave enough or stupid enough to take you up on your offer."

 _She has a point,_ Snape thought.

"Sleep well, Severus." The medi-witch looked as if she had something else to say, but couldn't decide if she should say it. Snape disliked wishy-washy people. He already knew what everyone thought of him, they might as well say it to his face!

"Thank you."

She had surprised him yet again. Thank you? For what?!

Severus did not like to use Legilimency unless completely necessary. You could invade people's privacy if not careful. As Pomfrey turned to leave he prodded at her mind just enough to see possibly what she meant, but not enough for her to notice.

The Potions Master was astonished by what he found. She thanked him, because he had comforted her. Apparently, his three seconds of… _gentleness_ (ew) had consoled the old witch in her grief. He also saw gladness…gladness that he was alive…and that he was her friend.

Friend.

Severus would never have thought any of his colleagues could possibly consider him anything more than a nuisance. He was sardonic, nasty, blunt, cold…friend?

Turning out the lights, he questioned; wondered why the smallest warmth stabbed at his cold heart when he thought that he might actually be appreciated. That there might actually be people who care about his wellbeing instead of the exact opposite.

Even after all he had done.

* * *

 **Awww. What did you think? Your opinion is greatly appreciated so feel free to give it! :)**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **FW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Andrey254: Thank you so much for your many reviews! I answered them all in succession starting at Chapter 2! :)**

 **trickster32: Yeah…it was definitely not okay. I'm honestly surprised that she liked hanging out with bullies. I mean, granted, James probably got better…but still! Why?! Anyways, thank you for your review! It was very eloquent and I was sitting there saying, "Preach it!" XD He really does need some friends…*wink wink***

 **kirsty21: Thanks!**

 **JunieB: So glad! :)**

 **BlueWater5: XD Thanks! I am a bit of a fan of that line too. :) I mean, his snark is the best.**

 **HPsuperfan: So glad you're liking it! Yeah, I've had quite a few people bring that up with mixed feelings… I encourage you to just keep reading. ;) Trust me.**

 **PaperMagic: I am glad you enjoyed it! Exploring Severus' sentimental side is definitely fun to do! :) For the points, you are welcome; and since Severus is in the infirmary he hopefully won't take them! XD I'm glad someone else thinks that Harry would've done that! Thank you so much for your reviews! I honestly always look forward to them!**

 **Andrey258: Glad you liked it! I will certainly take all your suggestions to heart, but cannot guarantee all, if any, will make it into this story. However, I might make another one with these ideas in mind. :)**

 **Disclaimer: *checks pocket book* Yeah nope. Don't own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Severus?

Severus.

Severus!

Snape awoke with a start. "What?" he drawled after a groan.

The voice of Madam Pomfrey reached his ears. "There's someone here to see you."

"Well tell them to go away," came his terse albeit scratchy reply.

Poppy frowned. "Stop being a grouch."

He sneered. "I'm not being a grouch."

"Yes you are. Now make yourself presentable, he'll be in in a moment."

Snape snorted. "And what exactly…do you expect me to do? You won't even let me…change the colour of these clothes, let alone get out of bed!" But she was already walking away. "Oh, do you have a brush, perhaps? So that I can style my hair?"

He scoffed indignantly and searched for his potions book. He might as well continue his research before the brat arrived. At least, Snape assumed it would be Potter. Not that he thought anyone else would visit him. Ah, there it was. It had fallen from the nightstand. As he painfully bent down to get it, he heard footsteps approaching. Did Poppy have alarm systems on the bed?! Well, it's not like he had gotten up, so she had no right to yell at him.

As the Potions Master returned to the security of his former position, he saw that it had been indeed Madam Pomfrey returning to torment him.

She was holding a hair brush.

Snape's eyebrow arched in annoyance, but Poppy simply plopped the brush onto his lap.

Finding his voice, he called after her retreating form, "I was being sarcastic, Poppy."

She snickered and turned. "I know."

Snape turned to his book sulkily. She simply did not know when to quit. Then, as if on cue, the door to the infirmary creaked open just as he had turned over the cover of his book. He looked up and saw a pair of green eyes peak into the room. Snape rolled his black ones.

 _Potter's here._

Harry stepped through the door fully and made his way to where his professor sat propped up by pillows.

"Hello, sir," he offered; but was answered only by a snort and then the back of Snape's head.

The Boy-Who-Lived was not deterred, however, and made his way to the bedridden man.

"How are you feeling?"

Snape turned to address the boy. "Why should you care?" he rasped.

Harry's brow shot up. "You're talking!"

 _Idiot_.

"Obviously."

Harry chuckled at the professor's returning personality. "May I sit, sir?" he asked, gesturing to his bed.

"You didn't ask last time," Snape pointed out.

Harry just refrained from smirking. "Forgive me. I assumed you wouldn't have let me even if I did."

 _So you did it anyway…only Potter._

Harry sat, although he still hadn't been given permission. "I wanted to let you know that, well, the Ministry…they're currently considering your case."

The Potions Master sneered vehemently. "Yes, I was told you _gallantly_ defended my cause."

Potter looked down. "Well, I don't know who told you 'gallantly,' but I did do my best and—"

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Snape rudely interrupted. Harry frowned in confusion at why he had so upset the man. What had he done? "And what, exactly, are you trying to accomplish through this? A life debt, perhaps?"

Harry was extremely confused. "Wha—?"

"Well, don't worry, I've never led a life of my own…always been influenced by someone; I don't plan on starting now!"

His sarcasm was biting…but something was different. Harry gawked as the professor seemed to struggle inwardly. His breathing was slightly haphazard and his eyes glazed over. If Harry didn't know better…he might've guessed that Snape was going to cry.

"Professor, are you alright?"

Snape glared at Potter's outstretched arm. " _Don't_ touch me," he hissed dangerously. However, it was not to the effect that he had hoped it would be.

The Potions Master seemed to forget about Potter for a moment. He looked down and shook his head. After a shaky breath, Snape mumbled, "What's wrong with me?"

Harry was becoming increasingly concerned and quickly went to retrieve Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy tutted as she arrived. "Harry Potter, I told you not to upset him."

The boy raised his brow. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to," he replied. "He just…freaked out." That earned him a glare from the otherwise incapacitated professor.

After taking one look at Snape, Poppy shook her head. "Severus Snape. I warned you earlier about the potion's side effects, but you weren't listening, were you?"

Snape seemed to have calmed slightly. "No, I wasn't," he intoned.

"You are susceptible to emotional break downs at sensitive subjects."

Snape sneered at her. "Oh, you would do that to me, wouldn't you?"

"I thought that you would be able to handle it," she shot back, earning a scowl. "I'll see what I can do about finding an alternate option, but for now, _no_ sensitive subjects if you wish to retain your dignity."

After a look at Potter to make sure he too understood, Poppy took her leave.

Harry decided to wrap it up while he was ahead. "I apologize, Professor. I won't bother you any longer. My main reason for coming was to give you these." Harry held out a vile containing a clear liquid. It was Severus' memories. "I thought you'd want them back."

Snape was again reminded that Potter had seen him at many vulnerable times in his past. When he had given the boy his memories, he had thought he was going to die…not have to live with the humiliation that the son of his nemesis had witnessed his pain.

As Potter set the vile on the professor's small bedside table, Snape wondered why the boy hadn't given them back at his first visit. Then it became clear.

He narrowed his eyes and hoped that he was wrong. " _You_ …you showed them to the Ministry, didn't you?"

Harry winced slightly. "I had as many people leave as possible, so that only the necessary—"

"They weren't yours to display as you please!" Snape bellowed. It hurt his voice immensely, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, sir, I—"

Severus' voice was quiet this time, almost vulnerable. "How could you?" Then he grimaced in disgust. "You're just like your father." And he had been foolish to think otherwise.

Harry brushed the insult to his father away. "Sir, I didn't want to. It was a last resort. And those memories might just be the thing that changes their minds about you."

"Get out." His face was hard and frozen in a sneer.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Before he reached the door however, Potter turned. "Professor," Snape was ignoring him now, but Harry knew he was listening. "you should know, that if there was any life debt between us, _I_ would owe _you_. You've saved my life so many times." He frowned in thought. "Also, Hermione was the one that saved your life."

If Harry had blinked, he would have missed it. Snape's eyebrow twitched up just slightly in surprise and interest.

"I wish it would have been me, sir, and I'm glad you thought it was…but it wasn't. I didn't think there was anything we could do, but Hermione insisted. She sees something in you, sir…and I think I'm beginning to see it as well."

Then he left, and Severus was alone again.

* * *

It was getting dark. Snape painfully had to endure both Poppy's wrath regarding the yelling, and a potion that had burned his throat going down. Currently, however, Severus was just about to fall asleep when an owl landed painfully on his stomach. He jolted up then lay back, clutching his neck and side. And if a bird could burst into flames from a death glare…well, the poor owl wouldn't have many feathers left at this point.

The tawny thing simply and innocently stuck out its leg so that Snape could remove the small rolled up paper attached to it. The Potions Master did so with precise fingers—from cutting and squashing and peeling many a potions ingredient—but kept his eye on the bird. You never knew how odd different peoples' owls could be, and never could be too careful.

After the message was removed, the owl flew away; smacking a very annoyed Severus on the head with its wing as it did so. Sending a venomous sneer toward the bird, Snape gently unrolled the parchment, holding it away from his face. He assumed it was some sort of prank from a student—or even teacher, now that he thought about it—and had the possibility of being extremely painful…or humiliating.

He opened it fully, then waited.

Nothing.

Assuming it was safe to peak at the message, Snape brought the paper to himself to read it.

 _Nice hair brush by the way._

 _Your favourite student,  
Potter_

Snape looked over at the brush that he had completely forgotten about, and noticed that it had cupcakes on it with pink bristles.

 _Of course Potter would notice that._ _Never paid any attention to classes…but of_ course _he…._

* * *

 **Oh, Harry. In his defense…I would probably have teased Snape about that too. Just saying.**

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **FW**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, when I started this story and saw that there was an average of about five reviews per chapter…I said to myself, "Wouldn't it be awesome if we hit 50 reviews?!" You guys are so amazing, you've already hit 50 and we still have a bit to go! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot!**

 **kirsty21: Thanks!**

 **LuciusDivius: Thank you! Ha…yeah, me too. XD**

 **t42n24t2: Thank you so much! Yeah, I like the hairbrush too. Severus should consider keeping it. XD**

 **PaperMagic: Absolutely! I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and it is so encouraging to know that that was one of your favourite chapters! LOL He's just so teasable (that is now a word). Thank you for your messages and interest! I love writing for you!**

 **KnowInsight: XD So glad!**

 **purplehedgehog13: I'm glad to have you onboard! Thank you very much! :)**

 **HPSuperfan: LOL I'm glad my story causes that much anticipation! XD I will try, but you will soon see why I update when I do.**

 **trickster32: LOL We'll never know if Poppy did that on purpose… I think the trio is definitely subconsciously glad he's alive. And honestly, Severus is too…he just doesn't know it.**

 **Andrey258: Glad you liked it! I answered all your reviews in succession in the author's notes on previous chapters. So, when you reviewed on Chapter 3, I answered it on Chapter 4…etc. I don't always do that, I just thought it would be easier because you had a lot of reviews. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not even British. Do I wish I was? … Yes.  
Blah blah, all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Having whiled away many hours reading, Severus Snape was bored.

Bored, bored, bored.

Normally he would think if he was bored. But the only thing there was to think about was the situation with Potter and company…and he didn't want to think about that.

Potter was a selfish prat who would do anything and everything to humiliate him. Just like James Potter. Even if he _did_ do it to help his case, Snape had never _asked_ for his help! He didn't need or want it. He didn't need anyone.

Damn. He was thinking about it.

And why had the Granger girl insisted upon saving him? He had been nothing but nasty to her and her friends.

Too many questions… that he was _still_ thinking about!

Trying to focus on something else, Snape welcomed the distraction of listening to the Floo conversation Madam Pomfrey was currently engaged in. He wasn't eavesdropping; I mean, the Floo was right around the corner…if they didn't want him to hear, they would be talking somewhere else.

"Better." A chuckle. "Yes. … Yes, he did. … No, I didn't. … Well, I realize … n .. no I will not. Minerva, you need to face this. The worst he can say is no." There was a pause as she listened. "Yes … did you owl her? … What did she say? … Wonderful! … No I .. I wouldn't…not yet. … Yes, agreed. … All right. … Not yet. They'll be here soon though. … Alright, think about it. … Goodbye."

Before Severus could even begin to wonder about the conversation, Poppy was walking toward him.

"I know you were you eavesdropping, and you have visitors coming so brush your hair," she instructed with a smirk.

The Potions Master scowled at her, but internally was thankful that she reminded him that that stupid hair brush was still on his nightstand. He would definitely have to hide that.

Visitors.

That's plural.

Why did he have so many bloody visitors?! And why…was he actually looking forward to it?

Well…"looking forward" is a strong way to put it; it's more… _mildly_ interested in seeing who the company is. Very mildly.

However, as The Know-It-All and the… _Weasley_ walked into the infirmary, Snape soon realized that his mild interest was entirely misplaced. They approached his bed and he almost rolled his eyes. Why on Earth he refrained, Snape did not know.

The ginger approached him first…and to Snape's surprise, the boy looked timid.

"Hello, sir," he began.

"Weasley," Snape responded, not unkindly…well, for Snape.

The boy swallowed. "Um, I just…I wanted to apologize for the things I said about you in the Shrieking Shack. And, well for all the disrespect I've shown you through the years."

He looked back up after his—probably prepared—speech, and waited for what Snape assumed was forgiveness on his part. He internally groaned. Granted, he was extremely confused at Potter's and now Weasley's behavior … perhaps it was a prank … but he supposed he would have to (vomit) _forgive_ the boy if he wanted him to leave.

After a drawn out sigh the Potions Master asked, "If I _forgive_ you…will you leave?"

Weasley looked surprised and somewhat appalled, apparently he had not expected that.

Not waiting for an answer, Snape continued. "Fine." He looked up for a moment as if still contemplating, then said as quickly as he could, "I forgive you."

"You…do?" the boy squeaked.

He sneered. "Yes, now leave."

"Yes sir," Ron answered with a growing smirk.

As Weasley left to talk with more of the wounded at the far, far side of the infirmary—did Poppy do that on purpose?—Snape looked over at Granger as she conversed with Madam Pomfrey.

He supposed she realized that he was done talking with Weasley, for the know-it-all bid the medi-witch goodbye and made her way over to him.

Oh joy.

"Hello, Professor," she said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"That will be quite…enough with pleasantries," he answered, still raspy. "What do you want?"

Having expected that, and without blinking an eye, Hermione responded, "To see how you're getting on, sir. I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner. I've been at the Weasleys trying to help when I can. Fred Weasley passed in the battle, you see." Although she said it solemnly, she did not linger on that note, mostly because she knew that even if he was sympathetic, he probably would not show it. "I see your voice is almost back to normal. You recover quickly, Professor."

Now he knew something was up. Why was everyone acting this way toward him? Had they forgotten who he was? What he'd done?

Snape chose a simple question that still investigated her motives. "You're telling me…that you're only here to _visit_ me?"

Hermione looked down. "Well, not entirely, sir."

Ha. He knew it.

"I also had a sort of…confession."

He stared. "You have got to be joking."

She grimaced. "No. I'm not."

Snape rolled his eyes. What had come over these children. "Fine. Get it over with." He would have to endure this torture sometime…it might as well be now when he had nothing better to do.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay."

Oh, Merlin save him.

"Well, being a Muggle-born, I got teased a lot when I was younger. And, the fact that I'm a female made it even worse. You have to constantly prove yourself…otherwise, everyone thinks you're weak and incompetent." She shrugged. "So I studied. All the time. Any chance I got. Not only did I love reading, but it gave me a sort of defense against the others. Something I was good at. Something to prove that my abilities could be just as good as everyone else's."

She frowned in thought. "And I didn't notice it then, but I _was_ proud. I was proud that I could beat the great Harry Potter in any written test. If it wasn't for you…I might have stayed that way."

Snape's eyebrow arched slightly.

"You were hard on me. You never praised me for anything. You made me see that in some ways, I really was being immature…and a know-it-all." She mustered the courage to look him in the eye. "I grew up because of you."

Snape frowned slightly. He didn't want recognition for something he didn't do.

As if perceiving his thoughts, Hermione began again. "Whether you meant to or not, you toughened me up. And in a war, you need to be as tough as you can. So I wanted to thank you, Professor."

The Potions Master was silent. All of the nasty things he said to her in the past returned to his memory.

"Also, thank you for helping Harry and all of us as much as you did. I'm sure it was very challen—"

"I don't understand," he interrupted. "Why did you insist upon saving me? I want the truth. You couldn't have done it for this reason."

Hermione sighed. "I remembered when you attempted to stop Quirrell from killing Harry even though we didn't know it at the time. When you put yourself between us and Professor Lupin in werewolf form.

"When I wasn't frustrated with you," she added guiltily. "I had always thought you must be lonely. And, when I saw you there…dying, I couldn't just leave you. Even if you had done horrible things, you would stand trial for them…but I couldn't leave you to die. Not when I could do something about it. And if it turned out we were somehow wrong about you…I would've felt so horrible."

Snape didn't know why he was still listening to her…

"I wanted you to have a second chance."

A second chance…he had never thought that that word would ever apply to him. It never had in his past. He had hoped that Lily would give him a second chance…but he was a fool for thinking so.

Hermione was pondering if she should continue…she could not believe she had gotten this far.

Finally, she began again. "And I only ask…"

Oh, hear it comes. He knew it. No one did things like this out of the dear _goodness_ of their heart.

"That you would, perhaps, consider doing the same."

What?

"That you would give us all a second chance." She laughed bitterly. "We really need it."

Snape's brow was furrowed in thought. She really was odd.

"That will be enough. I need… _rest_ ," he added contemptuously.

Hermione stood. "Of course."

As she turned to get her things, Snape said, "However, I will consider your argument."

It was as if Hermione was back in class. She chuckled. "Thank you, sir." She did not get an answer, although she could have sworn she heard a small indignant huff.

"By the way, Professor…that's a very nice hair brush." Hermione didn't wait for a response, that was definitely her cue to leave.

Snape scowled at the know-it-all's retreating form. How did he forget to move that stupid brush?!

As Weasley joined her, Snape heard him "whisper" (Weasleys and Potters do not know how to whisper): "Well that took forever. What in bloody hell did you two talk about?" Then they were gone.

Well, he had a lot to think about. She hadn't asked him for anything…no life debt. Maybe he was wrong about this whole conspiracy theory. He didn't like it though…too many apologies. He didn't deserve them. He did not deserve this second chance he was being offered.

"They're good children, aren't they, Severus?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Snape jumped slightly, then snorted in derision.

Poppy smiled. "Well, I have good news for you."

He perked up slightly at that.

"Tomorrow, you are free to leave."

He almost smiled. That _was_ good news.

"You must stay in the castle of course, but you no longer need to remain in the infirmary. Although I admit, I will miss your company," she said with a small smile.

He frowned. She was either a really good actress, or she was being serious.

Poppy chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, Severus, you really must learn that you are not hated by all."

He scowled. "I don't know…what you're talking about."

Her eyes looked almost sad. "I'll let you rest now."

When he was alone again, Snape wondered for probably the millionth time why everyone was acting the way they were. Before the war ended, he really couldn't have cared less what his colleagues thought of him. Now, he wasn't so sure.

After much pondering…Severus finally fell asleep, glad that this would be his last day in the wretched hospital.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think, so feel free to review! :)**

 **FW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all again so much for your love and support of this story! It's so cool to see your reactions to things and ideas I've been working on since last summer!**

 **kirsty21: Thanks**

 **PaperMagic: Thank you. I really try the best I can to keep everyone in character, so I'm glad I have been succeeding thus far. That line is one of my favourites in the whole series. XD**

 **trickster32: Yes, the denial stage is definitely a thing. I wouldn't put it past Poppy to do something like that! LOL**

 **t42n24t2: All good points… *insert exaggerated thinking face***

 **Andrey258: Thank you for your suggestions, I will keep them in mind, although I can't guarantee anything in this story. And thank you for your desire to make authors happy with reviews! Also, I forgot to tell you that your advice to eat pancakes was awesome. XD**

 **BlueWater5: Thank you so much!**

 **KnowInsight: (Smirks back knowingly)**

 **Disclaimer: My last name is not J.K. Rowling, friends. All belongs to her and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The Potions Master had slept on and off through the previous evening, reading every once and awhile to pass the time. Before he knew it, it was morning, and he had eagerly awaited Poppy's arrival so that he could leave.

The medi-witch had eventually walked into the infirmary…Snape wondered if she had taken her time just to annoy him. After giving his wounds a quick onceover, Poppy decided that he was indeed free to go.

Thankfully, he was now taking a potion that didn't make him "susceptible to emotional breakdowns." Yes…he was still bitter about that whole incident. And now that he thought about it, the potion was probably the cause of what happened the day Minerva visited as well.

Sitting up was somewhat challenging, but he managed. Then he retrieved his few belongings and made his way to the exit. However, something kept Severus from walking out. He felt the need to thank Poppy for tending to his wounds…and he didn't like that. He wasn't the "thank you" type.

However, the words soon came tumbling off of his lips. "Poppy."

She turned with a look of slight surprise, having thought he would have been long gone by now.

Snape hesitated. Now he _had_ to say something, he had already addressed her. "I…thank you." Gross.

Poppy smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Severus."

Snape turned quickly and strode away. At this rate, everyone in Hogwarts would think he had lost his touch. Well, he would see to that. The first thing to do was to shower and change back into his extremely-missed _black_ robes.

* * *

The Black Lake was a serene vision that evening. Snape sat on a bench under a tree near the water, where it was quiet. After having been bedridden for so long, he had expended the majority of his energy just walking around. Now he was tired again, and everything hurt.

Unfortunately, the silence did not last long. He heard footsteps approaching and had a good guess who it was. He could count on one hand who would be brave—or stupid—enough to visit him outside of the infirmary.

"Hello, Professor."

Why did he always have to be right?

"Potter." His acknowledgement was cold.

"I have good news, sir."

"Do you." He was completely uninterested.

Potter made his way around the bench so that he could see the dour man.

"I've just got word from Kingsley…the Ministry has cleared your name, sir!" Harry tried to hide his excitement and anticipation for the professor's response.

Snape's features conveyed utter surprise for a split second, then were completely emotionless. "You must be very proud of yourself, Potter."

"What are you talking about?" came his confused reply. "Aren't you happy that you're a free man?"

Snape sneered. "There's a difference between being free and being completely transparent to the world! Unlike you, Potter, I don't want the world to know who am! I don't want recognition for something I didn't do! I don't want to look like a pathetic, love-sick fool, or even a hero!"

Harry couldn't hide the guilt on his features…all of the newspapers were reacting differently on the topic of Severus Snape.

The Potions Master nodded slowly and menacingly at the boy. "Yes…I've seen the papers, the headlines. I don't know why you stuck your neck out for me, Potter, but I _never_ asked for it! I gave you those memories for the defeat of the Dark Lord and you go and tell my deepest secrets to the world!" He scoffed. "You think you can scar me with it…use my possessions against me like your filthy father—"

That was it. "Look, Snape! I'm not my father!" Harry interrupted. "I—I know I look like him, and I've always defended him…but when you've _never_ met your parents, all you have is the image you've created of them! I thought my dad was the most amazing person in the world, and when someone like you goes and insults him every chance they get…well—well I didn't know why! I was young! I didn't expect you had a reason!"

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "What my father did to you was wrong. I'll not defend him of that. It was wrong. But I'm not him! I showed the Ministry your memories because they were close to condemning you. And personally, I would feel terrible if the man who made so many sacrifices for the world, the man who saved _my_ life _so_ many times was thrown in Azkaban to rot for the rest of his life!"

He sighed. "Please…sir. Give me a chance. Give me a chance to be Harry Potter…not James Potter."

Snape was silent. His sneer was still in place although it had receded some.

The boy sighed again. "I apologize for my outburst…but I did mean everything I said." He smiled slightly. "I hope to see you soon, sir."

If Harry had learned one thing about Snape, it was that if you wanted to get anywhere, you had to give him time. It was no use to try to fight him head on while he was still angry. Only a more Slytherin approach would work. And so, Potter made his way back to the castle.

* * *

It was getting dark, and the Potions Master was still at the edge of the lake. After his and Potter's conversation, he had been fuming. How dare the boy speak to him that way! Now, however, he was beginning to think about what Potter had said.

In all honesty, the boy's request was sensible. Snape had treated him horribly…he knew that. Part of it was, yes, he saw James Potter in him…but there was more to it than that. After the great wrong he committed that had cost dear Lily her life, Snape didn't think he could bear to associate with her son in any way. It was as if he had _wanted_ Lily's son to hate him…that he didn't deserve anything else. Now the boy was actually making an effort to be civil to him. Even after all this time…after everything he has done.

 _Lily would want you to be kind to her son,_ his mind told him.

He knew this to be true…he had always known. Kindness did not come easy to him, however. But he supposed, now that the war was over, it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe.

Then there were the memories. Snape, who had been a double agent and was still a skilled Legilimens, knew that Potter had not shown them out of spite. Although this revelation is still hard for him to grasp…his judge of character was usually on track, though sometimes biased…and overly assuming.

Snape walked up the steps and reached for the great bronze handle to open the Hogwarts entrance door, but it opened of its own accord. He now stood face-to-face with Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh, Severus," she began with a much larger smile than usual. "I've been looking for you!"

His eyebrow quirked up. "Oh?"

She nodded heartily. "Yes. I have wonderful news. After much consideration, the Wizengamot has cleared your name!"

"Yes," he drawled. "Potter told me."

Her happiness was not deterred. "Oh, wonderful!" She then frowned slightly. "Aren't you happy?" Minerva couldn't tell with him sometimes.

He opened his mouth and closed it, then finally spoke. "I'm…trying to be."

She squinted. "I don't understand."

Emotion danced across his features. "I... didn't expect them to…" he looked down. "You see I…" When he returned her gaze after a breath, he was unreadable once more. "I was surprised, is all. And I…to be honest, Minerva—"

McGonagall shook her head. "Severus," she interrupted. "You know that anything you say is safe with me. Go ahead."

He sighed. "I'm not sure what to do. I have nothing to live for anymore. I don't know where to go." He hated being honest about himself. It made him too vulnerable.

Minerva smiled comfortingly. "I'm glad you brought that up. I've been meaning to talk to you." He looked up expectantly. "You know…the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is open. And you're always welcome here, Severus. I know Albus would've liked it if you stayed, with no responsibilities in the war…you'd be free to teach and live your life."

Snape frowned. "I'll have to think about it." That was the textbook answer to an offer such as this, but for some reason he was ecstatic inside, and knew he wouldn't have to think about it for long.

She nodded. "Of course."

Snape sighed, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "And…I'm not sure that the students would be so pleased about me staying."

McGonagall smiled knowingly. "Well, Mr. Potter and his friends will also be remaining here to complete their seventh year. With them behind you, I'm sure most of the students will follow."

Snape considered it. He thought that he saw another reason Minerva wanted him to stay…her eyes betrayed her. However, he couldn't think what it would be, and she didn't look like she was going to tell him anytime soon.

"Well, you think it over," she said, somewhat hesitant to leave.

Snape rolled his eyes at himself. Might as well get it over with. "Minerva, I…hold nothing against you. I was more angry at myself than anyone else." He fiddled with the cuffs on his sleeves. "If anyone needs… _forgiving_ , it's me. I—"

He jumped as Minerva enveloped him in a hug.

Her voice cracked and pitched slightly higher than normal. "I forgive you, Severus." She sniffed. "I forgive you. Thank you."

She knew how hard that was for him. He never showed any sign of nerves, and never was one for sentimental conversations. For him to ask for her forgiveness was an extremely kind gesture on his part.

As he began patting her back awkwardly, Minerva was also reminded that he didn't like hugs…or at least that was what he wanted people to think. She wasn't the biggest fan of them either, but this time was a special occasion.

Minerva released him after a moment, then she opened the door and they continued into the castle. As they walked through the halls in stride, it was just like old times.

Before parting ways, she smiled. "Goodnight, Severus."

He turned, and to her complete surprise, the corners of his mouth twitched up into a very small, awkward, and uncertain smile. "Goodnight, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall walked back to her quarters in good spirits. She could sleep soundly that night knowing that she was forgiven, and that all was well between them.

* * *

 **I just love those two. Thank you for reading! What do you think? How am I doing? I look forward to all your reactions on the next chapter…*laughs maniacally***

 **Reviews are always appreciated! You guys have been so wonderful and supportive through all this and I love you all!**

 **FW**


	10. Chapter 10

**XD You guys are great. I just…I'll shush now.**

 **CwLt: They do need some whispering skills. XD I didn't quite understand what you were referencing in your second review…**

 **KnowInsight: I'm glad you liked it! He is definitely trying. XD**

 **Guest: Yeah, I mean…the Ministry was probably trying to go easy on the under-age students, knowing that most of the time their families had a lot to do with their involvement with the Dark Lord. I do wonder if Draco was told by someone that Snape did that for him. I'm not quite sure why you brought this up though, as Draco hasn't once been mentioned in this story. I mean, I'm totally fine talking about Potter stuff, I was just curious if this had anything to do with the plot…I probably missed it. My apologies. :/**

 **Guest: You make a good point. Part of it is, in cannon, Snape died before Harry left. I had to take a few liberties with what I thought would have happened if Snape had survived a little longer. I was in no way trying to mar Harry's character. I think at this point, he had so much going through his head that needed to be done. I mean, the battle is still raging. And we also have to keep in mind that this is Dumbledore's murderer…who has yet to be redeemed in the eyes of the Wizarding World. Snape was literally on the brink, and Harry didn't think there was anything they could do for him…Harry is by no means a healer. When Hermione spoke up, it kind of helped him remember that she might know how to help him. Also, with everything he had to do, he didn't have the time to stay and lug Snape's body to the castle. That's why he left him in the care of Hermione and Ron. Sorry if I rambled. I hope this answered your question, and I thank you for the critique. I would be happy to have you for the rest of the story if you are interested in continuing…if not, thank you again! :)**

 **JunieB: XD I'm so glad!**

 **Hpsuperfan: This chapter will answer your question! XD**

 **kirsty21: Thanks!**

 **BlueWater5: Thank you! :)**

 **t42n24t2: Yes, you make a good point. I reference that issue in this chapter, but I'll just say that he's definitely not fully accepted yet, and will probably never be. One of the things that had to happen according to the Ministry was that he had to step down from the Headmaster position. He is still allowed to teach, but is on probation. Thank you for your review! :)**

 **Elli5: Thank you for your review! It definitely took a load off of Minerva! I'm sure she was beating herself up about the whole thing, and him saying that everything was fine between them certainly made her happy! Yes, he and Poppy make an interesting pair. XD**

 **PaperMagic: I'm glad you liked it! Which one's did you think were sad? I'm just curious.**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh. No…I don't own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was morning, and for the first time in a while, Severus had slept well. For one, his wounds had healed more, but his conversation with Minerva had made him quite content. Also, he had earlier officially stepped down from the position of Headmaster. Apparently, the Ministry was okay with him teaching, but was more comfortable with Minerva in the Headmistress position. Good; so was he.

He didn't know why he was pleased at the thought of staying at Hogwarts. During the war, it had just been something to put food on the table. He always told himself he hated teaching the dunderheads; but when he began thinking that there was most likely no way Minerva would offer him his job back…he was saddened. Hogwarts was his home. It wasn't until he had thought about leaving that he realized that.

Currently, Snape was trying to figure what to do with the Potter situation. Why? Well, one: he was being forced to stay at the castle so Poppy could keep an eye on him; two: Potter was also in the castle and was probably waiting on an answer; and three: it was summer holiday and he had nothing better to do.

He had been pondering the whole thing for hours, wearing holes into the dungeon floor. Having finally made his decision, he was skulking down the halls in search of his victim. Not really to the effect he wanted. His cape didn't billow as well when he couldn't walk as fast.

Then, unfortunately for our introverted Potions Master, he came around a corner and ran into Hermione Granger…not literally, thank goodness.

She smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Professor."

He frowned. "Granger."

"So…" she drawled cautiously. "Have you… 'considered my argument?'"

His lip curled slightly. "Still as insufferable as ever, I see." At least she didn't dally.

She smiled again. "Yes sir."

He sighed. "Yes. I have. And I suppose you won't let me leave without giving you an answer, will you?"

She frowned. "Well, of course not. If you don't want to talk about it you don't—"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Alright, Granger, alright," he interrupted. "I will try." There. He said it.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

He huffed. "I…" he made a face. " _thank_ you, for 'giving me a second chance,' as you put it…and I will _try_ to do likewise…but there are no guarantees." Snape was then back to himself as he adjusted his cuffs. "That is all I will say on the matter, and I would appreciate it if this stayed between us." This was embarrassing…and with how much this one talked, he didn't know why he was even asking for confidentiality.

"Don't worry," she replied, shaking her head. "You can trust me."

Could he?

"Good afternoon, Professor."

Just in case she still harbored a grudge against him for any reason whatsoever…he thought he should say something to get back on her good side. Not that he cared…but she might blackmail him.

"And Granger!" he called after her retreating form.

She turned. "Yes?"

"I am grateful…for your part in my recovery." All other reasons aside, and although he hated to admit it, he did owe it to her.

Hermione knew that this was his way of thanking her for saving his life. She grinned and responded, "You're welcome, Professor Snape."

Snape nodded and left as quickly as possible. The sooner he was finished with this stupid sentimental rubbish, the better.

* * *

The moment he found Potter, Snape regretted the whole thing. He would have much preferred to wait for the boy to seek him out…but this time he wasn't so patient. He wanted to get it over with.

The Potions Master had found him in the Great Hall giving direction to some younger students. "Potter, may I have a word?" he asked.

The boy greeted him, not hiding his confusion. Then they preceded to another end of the room where their conversation would go unheard.

"I shall be frank with you, Potter," Snape began. Harry wondered when the man _wasn't_ frank…but, whatever. "And listen closely, because I will only say this once.

"You have asked me for something that I find very challenging. You don't know how hard it is; whenever I look at you, I see both of them. More so, your father. However, I realize that you can do nothing about your outward appearance, and that my actions toward you did not aid in your view of me. Nevertheless, you must understand that I could only treat you so well while I was a spy. It was better that you despised me. That way, there would be no complications."

Potter shook his head. "Sir, I really understand. You don't need to justify your—"

Snape raised his hand in a silent request for Potter to let him finish.

The boy nodded, and Snape began again. "Now, the Defense Against the Dark Arts post has been offered to me by the Headmistress, and I intend to take it. I have also been informed that you and your friends will be returning to Hogwarts for the completion of your seventh year." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for confirmation.

Potter nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Then, in the next year, I will treat you and your friends as fairly as I can. And I will try to see you, not as James…but as Harry, as you requested."

Harry's first name sounded very odd on his professor's tongue...but maybe that was just him.

"Also," Snape continued, trying to get this all over-with before he changed his mind. "I would request your…forgiveness. For everything." He just asked forgiveness from a Potter. What was this world coming to?

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. He knew this meant _everything_ …including the death of his mother. "I forgive you, sir," he responded kindly.

There was the tiniest hint of a nod before Snape scowled. "Now don't think for a moment that I'll go easy on you. Whatever behavior you display in the following year will be dealt with accordingly."

Harry grinned. "There's the Snape I know!" After a frown from his professor Harry corrected, "Sir."

* * *

So, the summer progressed and, in some ways, dragged on. It was odd for Snape not to be occupied with neither Death Eater or Order business. It could be likened to the aftermath of a long trip. You sit down after all of the excitement is over, and wonder what on Earth you're going to do. That was exactly how the professor felt. In fact, he ended up spending most of his time at Hogwarts. There was still much repair to be done, in which he offered his assistance…and of course he was busy restocking the potion stores, as the war had depleted a great amount of them.

Harry Potter and crew were still loitering around the castle as well; often badgering him about something or other. Oddly enough, by now he had gotten used to it…although he would never let on. Potter would often seek him out, requesting stories about his mother. Initially, Snape was hesitant. Eventually, however, he found that speaking of her to her son took away some of the pain that surrounded the topic. So, I suppose you could say that the Golden Trio and the Bat of the Dungeons had formed an odd sort of…acquaintanceship. It was a start.

Before everyone knew it, the new school year was weeks away, and professors began arriving to begin preparation. Snape had little to prepare, he had done most all of it during the summer. So, when Headmistress McGonagall summoned him to her office, he was slightly confused as to why. He naturally assumed that there was a potion that needed brewing.

"Good morning, Severus," came her greeting upon his entrance.

"Minerva." It was then he noticed that Madam Pomfrey was also in the room. He nodded to her before taking a seat in front of the desk.

"It has come to my attention that you are already prepared for the school year," the Headmistress began.

Snape frowned and pursed his lips. "As prepared as possible, considering."

McGonagall smirked slightly, recognizing that as most likely a crack at Potter and company. Then she was serious once more. "Well," she chanced a look over at Poppy, who simply raised her eyebrows and nodded. Snape assumed that Minerva had not wanted to do all of the talking herself…but it seemed as though the medi-witch was not going to be of any help. "There was something I forgot to mention when I offered you your position."

Snape's frown deepened. "Yes?" he drawled in his deep voice that had completely returned to its silky self.

McGonagall swallowed. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts post was not the only one open. Professor Slughorn has retired, and Potions is also free."

He had been wondering where Slughorn was, but wasn't curious enough to ask around. Did she want him to teach _both_ classes? Not happening.

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but McGonagall silenced him with her hand. "Now, let me finish." She adjusted something on her desk before continuing. "Before you ask, no. I am not asking you to teach both classes…alone."

The Potions Master sat up straighter, if that was possible. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she made a here-goes-nothing face. "I took the liberty of hiring another professor. You will both teach the Defense and Potions classes."

He was confused. "Together?"

The Headmistress waved her hand in dismissal. "No, of course not, Severus. You'll alternate."

Snape looked appalled. "This is absolutely ridiculous." He stood and began pacing…as Minerva had expected. "This has never been done before, and there's probably a _reason_ for that. _I'm_ going to have to go over schedules regularly with him so that things are in order. And frankly, Minerva, I can guarantee that I am _not_ going to like him."

The Potions Master turned and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish through this, but I know there's something." He resumed pacing. "Are you trying to make me more social? Because it won't work. You _know_ I work alone, Minerva. And you did _not_ forget to tell me all this, you _conveniently_ left it out!" he hissed.

The Headmistress stared blankly at him. "Are you quite finished?" she asked. Poppy was off to the side shaking from laughter.

Snape skulked back over to the chair and plopped into it, wearing a scowl. He noticed that Minerva too, was struggling not to laugh. Did he have no more respect in this accursed school?

"There's no need for worry, Severus. Professor O'Conner is very capable." Minerva finally let her smirk peek through. "I am of the opinion you and she will get along quite nicely."

Whatever color his face had gained during the summer drained away completely. "She?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **What?! Didn't see** _ **that**_ **coming did you!**

 **Wow. I was really tempted to warn you guys that it was ending soon…but I wanted to keep it a surprise. Funnily enough, when I first edited this, I had exactly ten chapters…and I was like, "What a coinkydink!"**

 **You guys were cracking me up. "AHHH! Are him and Poppy getting together?!" "AHHH! Are him and Minerva getting together?!" XD I'm sorry I didn't answer outright…but I wanted to keep this a surprise. So, for the record, I DO NOT ship SS/PP or SS/MM! Just to let you all know. ;)**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, I will create one more chapter devoted solely to answering them all! :) I want to thank you all once again from the bottom of my heart for your views, favourites, follows, and reviews. You all are great, and I hope I'll see you again when I finish the sequel and get it up! You can probs guess what** _ **that**_ **one's gonna be about! *wink wink***

 **Okay, now I'm stalling because I'm really sad it's over. I'm gonna go cry now.**

 **Love you all!**

 **FW**

 **P.S. I'm always excepting one-shot promts, so feel free to PM me. If you're a guest, you can put it in a review on any of my stories. :)**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **BlueWater5: It makes me so happy that I keep him in character! That's actually what I meant by alternate... I just used the word because it worked. Severus will definitely work out the details with her and the new professor. I can divulge that yes...he will remain head of Slytherin house. :)** **Thank you so much for your reviews! I look forward to finishing the sequel!**

 **Trickster32: It was slightly mean. But Minerva knew that he wouldn't agree to it unless something like this was arranged. She's kind of turning into Dumbledore in some ways. XD She is of the opinion that this will work out for him...so that's why she did it. Whether it will work out or not...you'll have to wait and see. :)** **Thank you so much for your reviews and for reading! I hope to see you in the future!**

 **t42n24t2: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Looking forward to hearing what you think about the next one! :)**

 **JunieB: XD Yup. I'll try to have the sequel up soon...but I want to make sure it's good quality. ;) Thank you for your reviews!**

 **PiffyEQ: Mwahahaha! Sorry. I couldn't resist. XD Glad I'll see you for the sequel!**

 **PaperMagic: I'm so glad you liked it! I definitely have a sequel in mind! I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. I'm so happy you enjoyed it! I know I always looked forward to your input. :)**

 **Megatron's girl: I'm so glad! I try my hardest to keep him in character! :) I definitely want to write more! Hope to see you for the next one! :)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it!**


End file.
